Una mente tan viciada
by turntechTestified7
Summary: -Traducción- Arthur logra escapar de un infierno y despierta en casa de Gilbert y Ludwig. El albino lo ayuda a olvidar y se encariña con el inglés, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento se convierte en algo más... PRxUK
1. Chapter 1

Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original no la encontré lamentablemente :C

Tenía el enlace, pero ya no me funciona Dx El título original es "A Mind so Tainted" si alguien sabe dónde está, porfis me dicen .

Tampoco recuerdo cual era su autor/a.

Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Una mente corrompida****-**

-**Capítulo 1**-

Él pensó que sería un día normal, pero cuando sonó el teléfono, Gilbert perdido toda esperanza de terminar su rutina diaria.

Normalmente, se levantaba, hacía un lío en la cocina de su hermano para el desayuno, llamadas de broma a Roderich y Elizabeta un par de veces, veía la televisión, realmente era una hermosa manera de perder su propio tiempo antes de salir a los bares por la noche. Pero esa maldita llamada destrozó su día perfecto.

"Habla Gilbert. ¿Cómo puede mi impresionante persona alegrar su día?" Su sonrisa apestaba a ego, pero el olor desapareció con el sonido del tono de una voz desconocida regularmente optimista sobre el otro lado.

"Eso es un servicio de contestador de su hermano, Gilbert".

"¿Alfred?" Extraño, no era frecuente que el americano llamara, por lo general sólo lo hací para discutir asuntos con Ludwig. Y su voz sonaba diferente, como si toda su alegría fuera reemplazada por cinismo. Gilbert habló con una especie rara de incertidumbre. "Por lo tanto, supongo que quieres hablar con West"

El americano se rió, su voz oscura y perturbadora fue suficiente para enviar un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Gilbert. "Ja, ja, no, en realidad, te llamo a _ti,_ Gilbert," dijo, con voz más clara, pero aún se oía tan autoritario como antes "¿Te gustaría venir aqui un momento? Tenemos que ponerte al día. Y hay alguien aquí que estoy seguro que le encantaría verte"

Gilbert se quedó mirando el teléfono antes de dar una respuesta. Él no quería visitar a Alfred, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo ese día. "Uh, sí, ¿por qué no?-dijo-, su curiosidad sobrepasaba su sentido de la racionalidad, aunque rara vez usaba éste.

"Genial, nos vemos pronto", dijo Alfred e inmediatamente colgó.

El prusiano sostuvo el teléfono en la mano, mucho tiempo después de oir el tono de colgado. Poco a poco, colocó el teléfono en el receptor, con los ojos fijos en la máquina diabólica. La duda y la sospecha vagaron como círculos en su mente, la conversación se repitió, desagradable, en su cabeza. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia fuera, sin ni siquiera dejar un mensaje a su hermano: una explicación podría esperar hasta más tarde.

Ingresó con una gran entrada, pero el ambiente en la sala simplemente no le parecía bien, Gilbert podía sentir algo, incluso antes de abrir la puerta.

El interior estaba casi negro, con excepción de unas pocas velas que revelaron algo de la sala, dos de las personas presentes se sentaron junto a Alfred, siendo iluminandos sus ojos. Gilbert distinguió una silueta moviéndose cerca de América, aquella presencia extraña le resultaba inquietante y le incomodaba.

Alfred sonrió, manteniendo la cabeza alejada de la luz de las velas. "You have amazing timing, my friend " dijo, con la cabeza girando lentamente hacia una puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

Gilbert siguió la mirada del ojiazul, otra sensación agria aumentó en su estómago a la vista de tan sólo una puerta. "Sí, he sido conocido por hacer eso", dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no precisamente comprendiendo la situación.

Poco a poco volvió su atención al prusiano, Alfred sonrió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta en cuestión. "Quieres entrar, ¿no? Sé que quieres ese tipo de ambiente fornicario."

Los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron, quedó en estado de shock y confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos del día. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Sólo tienes que entrar…"

"Al diablo con eso," Gilbert protestó en voz alta, dispuesto a golpear la sonrisa sarcástica de la cara del estadounidense. "No voy a tomar ninguna orden de tí. ¿Qué diablos te pasa, de todos modos? Tú normalmente... ¿_no eres_ así?"

El silencio fue interrumpido salvajemente." "No hay necesidad de levantar la voz, Gilbert".

Gilbert traga saliva algo nervioso, incapaz de escupir otra réplica, sus ojos exploraban los oscuros rincones de la habitación. El único sentimiento que jamás tendría cuando estaba alrededor de Alfred era uno de irritación pura, la naturaleza del hombre feliz por lo general arrancaba a cabo cada uno de sus nervios. La única ocasión en la que sintió este tipo de molestia fue cuando estuvo en presencia de cierto hombre de bufanda. Los labios de Gilbert temblaron, sus ojos se estrecharon, si Iván tuvo algo que ver con esto, lo más seguro es que Alfred pierda unos cuantos dientes. "Por lo tanto, sólo quieres que vaya allí, ¿verdad?"

Nada más que una sonrisa se hizo eco por toda la habitación, un signo de Gilbert para entrar en la habitación. Movió los pies con rapidez, antes de que el pensamiento de Rusia alimentara su ira demasiado.

Antes de llegar al pomo de la puerta, una mano al azar de un área inexplorada de la sala tomó su muñeca, Gilbert se giró para ver a propietario, desaliñado y ebrio. "¡Francis!"

El francés sonrió débilmente, su agarre holgazananeó antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara al suelo. _"Mon ami,_ me toca a mí. No entres..."

De pie en el desconcierto, Gilbert se asomó por el lado más oscuro de la habitación, un acto que lamentó una vez hubo detectado la escena con poca luz en el sofá. El pequeño cuerpo de Kiku, su cara lucía como inducida por fármacos, al igual que Francis, estaba cubierto por la tapicería, sus labios se movían con rapidez y sus ojos lechosos fijos en Gilbert. "Qué carajo" hizo una mueca, la imagen inquietante resonó en su cabeza y le daba aún más curiosidad por entrar en la habitación, con el sólo silencio sombrío, el ambiente le dio náuseas.

Difícilmente se podría llamar una habitación, apenas tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte alta de la pared de una luz pálida contra la silueta temblando en la cama. Caminó hacia adelante, tratando de tener una mejor visión de la persona responsable por el temblor, jadeando con fuerza en la revelación.

"¿Arthur?"

El cuerpo delgado se quejó, la sábana blanca que lo cubría lo descubrió levemente, revelalando hematomas y marcas de mordidas en su piel a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Tenía erupciones rojas rodeando sus muñecas y tobillos, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con los círculos de color marrón.

Gilbert miraba, la repugnancia y compasión le mueve al borde de la cama. "Mierda, hombre, ¿qué te pasó?"

Arthur apenas podía hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron para soltar algunas lágrimas mientras graznaba débilmente. "N-no, estoy cansado... agotado... no m-más... no..." El rubio pasó de él, todavía temblando y llorando.

Gilbert miraba, la ira que sentía antes volvió, más alimentada. Había estado muy cerca de Arthur; sus encuentros con él en la barra de vez en cuando se desempeñaron como una gran forma de socialización. Las conversaciones en el bar entre los dos giraba en torno a muchas cosas, pero en los últimos años, el tema favorito de Arthur fue Alfred y su floreciente relación con el americano. Gilbert siempre podía ver el júbilo volver a su amigo cuando le hablaba de Alfred, y cuando los rubios comenzaron a verse en una relación romántica más seria, Gilbert apenas podía ver alegría en los ojos de Arthur. Pero él sabía que esto estaba lejos de ser considerado felicidad, lejos de todo lo que aún podía recordar venir del británico.

He glanced over at the door, more than sure of the culprit. Miró a la puerta, hacia el más que seguro culpable. "Ese hijo de puta" gruñó, quitándose la chaqueta para envolver el cuerpo tembloroso de su amigo y caminar hacia la puerta. La pateó, abriéndola con fuerza hostil, podía oír el esfuerzo del dúo intoxicado corriendo hacia él, aunque su atención estaba en la sonrisa de América.

"¡Hijo de puta!" gritó, con el puño en alto hacia delante, chocando contra su piel. Sus gafas se estrellaron contra el suelo. "¿Qué carajo hiciste con él?"

Alfred levantó una mano a la herida fresca en su mejilla, el fuego de sus ojos azules salieron a la luz, fulminando a Gilbert. "Lo que Arthur y yo hacemos juntos no es asunto tuyo."

"¡Oh, no me vengas con esa mierda, amigo, él ha sido engañado y mental y físicamente abusado! Y no me refiero a los otros dos. No tengo idea de qué droga les hayas dado a ellos, y prefiero no saberlo por mi propia seguridad maldita". La voz de Gilbert se intensificó antes de que una sonrisa burlona, induciendo espasmo de Alfred dé bienvenida a otro puño en la cara del americano. "Me largo de aquí" dijo, con una lluvia de ideas fuera de la habitación y pateando el dúo de inútiles sobre el suelo. Con cuidado, acunó a Arthur en sus brazos, la pesada sensación de simpatía sacudiendo sus nervios.

"Gilbert, es nuestro turno" arrastraba las palabras Francis, arañando espacio aleatorio en el aire.

Un escalofrío fuerte corría a través de su cuerpo, Gilbert negó con la cabeza e hizo su salida a la triste excusa de un dormitorio.

"Disfruta de tu tiempo con él, amigo," dijo Alfred cuando Gilbert cruzó la habitación.

En la puerta, el prusiano disparó al rubio una mirada punzante, sosteniendo más fuerte al marco óseo de Arthur. "Fuck you, asshole. Y no soy tu amigo"

Se fue, cerrando la puerta del perturbador interior a la vista de cualquiera. Pero simplemente bloqueando dicha escena no fue suficiente para sacudir eso de la memoria de Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original no la encontré lamentablemente :C

Tenía el enlace, pero ya no me funciona Dx El título original es "A Mind so Tainted" si alguien sabe dónde está, porfis me dicen.

Tampoco recuerdo cual era su autor/a.

Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Una mente corrompida****-**

-**Capítulo 2**-

*Jadeo, jadeo, goteo, goteo, jalar, tirar, jalar*

_* Grito* _ _"Gah! St-stop it!¡ __Alfred, páralo, por fa-AH-vor…"_

_*Risita*_ _"¿Por qué? Esto es tan divertido..."_

_*Mordisco, empuje, empuje, razguño*_

_*Grito, lloro, alarido*_ _"¡N-no, NO!"_

"_Mon cher, ¿pourquoi lloras?"._ _Los_ _labios del francés temblaban en su carne._

_*Retroceder, resistirse, gruñido*_ _"Sh-shut up! Stop touching me, stop it!"_

_"Pero él no quiere. Y tú no quieres, tampoco."_

_"¡Cállate, Alfred!"_

"_Deja_ de _negarlo, puta." *_ _Su voz llena de desprecio, pasos de apatía._ _Puerta cerrada*_

_*Grito apagado._ _Sacudida_. _Contracción._ _Lágrimas* _ _"Al… ¿Alfred?"_

_*Tocar, a tientas, sentir._ _Cuatro manos, un cuerpo._ _Un agujero, demasiado pequeño_* _"¡Alfred! Vuelve, tienes que detenerlos! Haz que..."_

_*Presionar, rápido._ _Empuje profundo, Chillido, lloro. Grito. El corazón roto*_

* * *

><p>Arthur se despertó en una hoguera de furia y miedo, mirando a su alrededor, desesperado, el sueño se repetía, los tortuosos momentos de sus últimas semanas volvían a su mente. Aunque su visión era borrosa y poco clara, él sabía que esta era una habitación diferente: la iluminación lo cegó. Tanteó la cama, notablemente más suave y las sábanas eran más cálidas, distinguió una figura difusa a su lado. Esperando acertar la voz que oía.<p>

"Se levantó" dijo una voz suavemente al principio. "Hey, West. Se levantó!"

Arthur lloró, apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama, arañando las sábanas para cubrir su forma supuestamente desnuda. "¡Fuera! ¿Qu-quién eres? ¡déjame en paz!"

-Mierda- oyó que la voz decía en voz baja antes de que su visión y memoria finalmente revelara la identidad de la misteriosa figura.

Arthur miró al hombre de cabello color marfil, su corazón comenzó a latir más lento, a una velocidad normal. "¿Gilbert?"

El prusiano sonrió, su hermano entró en la habitación con un paso de precaución. "¿Está todo bien?"

Volvió a mirar alrededor de la sala, Arthur recordó una vez más que esta no era la habitación que había ocupado recientemente, nisiquiera tenía ese mismo aire inquietante. Miró a Gilbert, confuso y en la pérdida de las palabras.

"¿Dónde...?"

El peliblanco sonrió, con el pulgar apuntando hacia el hombre de pie detrás de él. "En casa de West. Me tomé la libertad de sacarte de ese agujero de mierda" dijo, su orgullo saliendo en cada palabra.

Mirando entre los alemanes, la cabeza de Arthur finalmente se inclinó, con los ojos fijos en sus manos, que se extendían casi sin vida en su regazo. Fue entonces cuando vio las vendas blancas alrededor de sus muñecas golpeadas y quemadas y las mangas de franela apenas cubriéndolas. ¿Él ya no estaba allí? ¿No estaba en lugar de Alfred? ¿No estaba en _ese_ cuarto? ¿Era libre ...?

Se movió ligeramente, los recuerdos torturaron su cuerpo y mente una vez más. Mirando hacia arriba, intentó una sonrisa que nunca se formó en sus labios. -Gracias-graznó con lágrimas rápidamente.

Se hizo el silencio, una mano vacilante llegando apenas a tocar el hombro de Arthur, pero éste se apartó de lo que parecía un movimiento brusco.

Gilbert se echó a reír torpemente y miró a su hermano, su voz extrañamente tranquila. "Oye, ¿podrías darnos un minuto?"

El alemán asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la sala, la mirada en su cara demostrando que aún no comprendía del todo la situación.

Arthur miró por encima la cara de Gilbert, algo que dejó un sabor extraño en la boca del de ojos escarlata. "Deja de mirarme así, no es como tú" se quejó él, su delgado cuerpo temblando bajo las sábanas.

Gilbert se echó a reír en voz baja, manteniendo la mirada fija en el británico en la cama. "Bueno, si no te vi en un estado deprimente, no tendría que tener este aspecto", dijo con ligero sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Así que es culpa mía?" La réplica de Arthur se llenó de pesar debilitada, al fruncir el ceño trató de evitar las contracciones en sus labios.

"No," dijo Gilbert rápidamente "Yo culpo a ese hijo de puta Alfred".

Arthur se estremeció, su respiración se aceleró, otra pesadilla innecesaria inundaba su mente.

* * *

><p><em>"Alfred, ¿es esto realmente necesario? Sabes que no me gustan todas esas cosas de inmovilizar y atar…"<em>

_*No hay respuesta*_

_*Mohín._ _Postura* _ _"¡Alfred! ¿Estás sordo?"_

_*_ _Bofetada._ _Desprecio*_ _"No questions."_

_*Marca Roja._ _Ojos en blanco* _ _"What the he-…"_

_*Beso áspero, lengua fuerte, feroz mordida. Ahogo en el placer forzoso._ _Derretirse en el engaño amargo*_

_"¡Ah! ¡H-hey!"_

*_Paño blanco atado apretado, suave ruido de la supresión de la mordaza._ D_eslumbramiento, oscuridad* _ _"Ahora, quédate aquí."_

_*Confusión._ _Los ojos le siguen, luces tenues. La puerta se cierra*_

_*Murmuros, murmuros entre dientes._ _Completamente solo._ _La luna se levanta, pone el sol, la puerta aún*_

_*No hay visitantes hoy*_

* * *

><p>"No digas ese nombre," susurró, su voz, vacilante, voz en un sollozo. Su mente se tambaleó dolorosamente en el pensamiento de cómo el nombre que consideraba tan hermoso pronunciar se le volvió algo desagradable de oir, ¿cómo él había cambiado tan drásticamente de un cálido amante a un villano sádico? Ocultándose en en un montículo patético, Arthur comenzó a llorar, aferrándose a la carne huesuda debajo de las capas de sábanas y ropa.<p>

"¿Arthur?"

-¿Por qué?-le escupió, los ojos y la búsqueda de una respuesta imposible a los ojos oscuros y desconcertados de Gilbert. "¿Por qué esto tiene que suceder?"

Los ojos de Gilbert, aunque confusos al principio, revelaron otro aspecto extraño, que se unieron a los de Arthur, buscando hallarle el significado en medio del caos. Desvió la mirada antes de colocar suavemente las manos sobre los hombros de Arthur, lenta y suavemente le empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama. "Descansa un poco más, voy a conseguirte algo de comida, ¿está bien? Probablemente estás muerto de hambre" dijo, arropando a Arthur como un niño pequeño.

El inglés se quejó, pero tenía poca fuerza para resistirse a la ligera fuerza que aplicó el prusiano. Encontró mejor cerrar los ojos y simplemente descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada de cabecera. "Asegúrate de traerme algo de té, maldita sea" murmuró antes de perder rápidamente su conciencia al dormir.

"¿Cómo está?"

Gilbert se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo de un tirón las puertas del gabinete y buscó en los estantes. "¿Tenemos algo de té?"

Ludwig suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza en la pista en mente de su hermano. "No. El té que por lo general lo mantenemos para las visitas de Kiku se agotó" dijo, con los ojos fijos en la loca búsqueda del alemán mayor.

Gilbert hizo un ruido extraño, explorando la cocina con los ojos. "Eh, no, yo no prefiero darle al pobre tipo cualquier té de _Kiku,_ podría darle un ataque al corazón."

Aturdido por la inflexión en el nombre del japonés, Ludwig dio a su hermano una mirada curiosa. "¿Por qué algo así le daría a Arthur un ataque al corazón?"

El prusiano miró a su hermano, con el rostro burlón estupefacto. "The hell? Estaban en lo de Alfred, todos drogados y espeluznantes. ¡Te dije sobre esto!"

Ludwig gimió, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. "Sólo mencionaste a Alfred" dijo educadamente, alzando sus manos para rodar las yemas de los dedos sobre las sienes, él hubiera supuesto que a estas alturas, su cabeza sería utilizada para Gilbert, pero los dolores de cabeza no cesaban.

"Mierda", gritó Gilbert, asalto fuera a la puerta de la cocina y rápidamente rozando su hermano. -Ya te dije: Francis y Kiku estaban allí, arañando el suelo como algún puto animal o alguna mierda realmente espeluznante, West... "

"¿A dónde vas", preguntó Ludwig, mirando al prusiano que había salido ya por la puerta de la casa.

"Necesito el té", dijo sin rodeos y salió a la oscuridad de la noche.

Suspirando, Ludwig apagó las luces de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para ir a la cama. Su hermano estaba siempre lleno de sorpresas, aunque esta sorpresa merecía una categoría propia. Él echó un vistazo a la habitación de invitados, ahora utilizada como vivienda para Arthur, y solemnemente sonrió, apagando las luces de la sala antes de entrar en su habitación. "Él nunca cambia", dijo en voz baja y cerró la puerta de la habitación, ni siquiera un eco perforaba el silencio todavía.

* * *

><p>Aquí respondo unas dudas:<p>

Bien, es normal que aún no se entiendan varias cosas... Poco a poco se resolverán las dudas ;)

Lamentablemente este fic no está completo u_u Tiene hasta ahora 7 capítulos

Jajajaja para ese comentario xD Adoro a Al pero lamentablemente en este fic es malito ;n; amo el USxUK (cofcofOTPcof), pero en este fic (y otros más que había leido en inglés) apoyo devotamente al PrUK xD *w* es demasiado sexosa esta pareja aunque no sea tan canon xD

Bueno, muchas gracias por las reviews x3

Los créditos a su respectivo/a autor/a!

Yuukii~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original no la encontré lamentablemente :C

Tenía el enlace, pero ya no me funciona Dx El título original es "A Mind so Tainted" si alguien sabe dónde está, porfis me dicen .

Tampoco recuerdo cual era su autor/a.

Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p>-<strong>Una mente corrompida<strong>-

-**Capítulo 3**-

"¡Buenos días!, ¡ya salió el sol!"

Arhur gimió, rodó en la cama para bloquear el sonido de esa voz irritante. "Gilbert, por favor, estoy tratando de descansar un poco", dijo en su almohada.

"Sí, bueno, si no comes algo ahora, entonces tendrás que descansar siempre, así que mueve el culo y toma tu desayuno. "

Gimió una vez más, junto con el ruido de su estómago, y por primera vez en días, Arthur podía sentir el dulce aroma de un desayuno. Se sentó y miró a su amigo, una bandeja en las manos con una variedad de alimentos para el desayuno.

"También está el maldito té", dijo Gilbert, colocando la bandeja en el regazo de Arthur.

Giró su cabeza para contemplar la abrumadora vista de un desayuno bien balanceado, pan, mermelada, huevos y jamón, un pequeño tazón de fruta, y una tentadora una taza de té. Arthur sonrió, tratando de alcanzar primero el té y sentir su calor a través de la porcelana de la taza. "Gracias, Gilbert," dijo, tomando un sorbo de la bebida con delicadeza. Tenía un sabor extraño, pero Arthur supuso que su propio té era difícil de replicar.

Gilbert se echó a reír, recargando su cuerpo sobre el pie de la cama y mirando al inglés comer. "No es nada. Esperar durante horas para tenerlo en mis manos, ya sabes."

"¿El té?" Los ojos de Arthur se llenaron de confusión, llevó su mano hasta el tenedor y pinchó una loncha de jamón para llevársela a la boca. "¿Es tan difícil de conseguir en Alemania?"

La cara de Gilbert se puso roja y su expresión señalaba su disgusto con la vergüenza repentina. "No, simplemente olvidé que la mayoría de tiendas de comida no están abiertas a las tres de la mañana", dijo, refunfuñando en voz baja, mientras que su ego invencible tomó un ligero descenso.

A pesar de que no había comido una buena comida en días, semanas, incluso, le resultaba difícil comer tanta comida. Se sentó allí, masticando el jamón y los huevos, y dejó el pan y el tenedor en la bandeja.

"Ya… no tengo más hambre", dijo en voz baja, manteniendo la vista fija en la comida desperdiciada.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero apenas comiste!"

Arthur no podía responder, haciéndose eco de su aliento en la sala en voz baja. "No puedo comer más, lo siento."

Suspirando, Gilbert se levantó y tomó la bandeja del regazo de Arthur y la colocó en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama.

"Me ocuparé de eso más adelante", dijo, acercándose y tomando a Arthur por los hombros. "Ahora, vamos, es hora de tu baño."

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron como platos y él se apartó de la cercanía de Prusia. "¿Qué?"

"¡Un baño! Mein..."

"Puedo bañarme sólo, Gilbert," exclamó Arthur, mostrando una gran oposición en su voz.

Rodando los ojos, Gilbert asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a Arthur, colocando las manos bajo los brazos del más bajo y lo arrastró fuera de la cama. "Bueno, sí, ¿pero puedes llegar por tu cuenta?"

Arthur tuvo problemas en los brazos del otro, en parte, era consciente de su pérdida de peso reciente, pero su energía aún no se había repuesto en su totalidad. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre la espalda de Gilbert. "Todavía no encuentro esto necesario, Gilbert".

Gilbert hizo unos ruidos extraños, como un niño imitando a otro, y asistió a Arthur, cargándolo hasta salir del dormitorio y llegar al baño. "Sí, claro. Te dejo caminar sobre tus propios pies y te vas a caer y romperte la cara", dijo, abriendo la puerta del baño. "No teo dejaré caminar por tu cuenta hasta que te termines la comida, ¿entendido?"

Arthur suspiró, resultaba difícil ganar una batalla contra el rebelde de Prusia, al menos en su estado actual. "Sí, sí" dijo él, colocando su cuerpo en el pequeño taburete al lado de la bañera.

Sonriendo, Gilbert volvió abrió el grifo del agua, probando la temperatura antes de enfrentarse a Arthur una vez más. "¿Puedes manejar el resto por tu cuenta?"

Un ligero rubor rosa tiñió las mejillas de Arthur, con los dedos sujetando la tela de su camisa de dormir. "Bueno, puede ser que necesite algo de ayuda…" él admitió de mala gana.

Gilbert se echó a reír y se apartó, dándole la espalda a Arthur. "Te voy a dar un poco de intimidad hasta entonces."

Arthur rodó los ojos, haciendo una nota mental de la grave falta de privacidad, pero comenzó a desnudarse sin tener eso en cuenta. Agitando sus dedos con cuidado deslizó los botones de los orificios, la parte superior del pijama se soltó de sus miembros desgarbados, mirando fijamente las cicatrices y vendas de su torso. Su aliento se estremecía al recordar la mirada en los ojos de Alfred cuando los arañazos marcaron su piel, la sensación de las manos suaves de Kiku marcado dolorosas quemaduras en su cuerpo, el balbuceo en francés de la lengua de Francis haciendo eco en sus mordidas.

Apretando los puños, logró evadir las pesadillas y retomó la tarea de desnudarse, tratando de no mirar su piel mutilada al arrojar el pantalón a un lado. Arthur luchó para desenvolverse las vendas, sería mejor bañarse sin ellas.

Los enlaces blancos manchados cayeron al suelo, dejando a Arthur sentirse muy vulnerable en su desnudez. Se acurrucó en el taburete, tratando de ocultar de la mejor manera posible su cuerpo a la vista de Gilbert. "Estoy listo..." dijo.

"Te tomaste bastante tiempo" dijo Gilbert, acercándose más para cerrar el agua y luego pasar a ayudar a su amigo en la bañera.

Arthur se retorció al principio, no estaba seguro como para confiar en alguien después de su reciente tormento, pero Gilbert le manejaba con gentileza, con las manos simplemente levantándole los brazos debajo de una fina capa de aire.

Incluso sus oscuros ojos carmesí, que una vez fueron un conjunto de feroces llamas ambiciosas, tranquilizaron la mente de Arthur. El británico sonrió, estableciéndose en la bañera.

"Sólo cuando se nota que está hecho, está bien" Gilbert comenzó a recoger la ropa y los envoltorios desechados antes de salir por la puerta. "Si no te oigo en veinte minutos, voy a imaginar lo peor y entraré como un rayo. Y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, puta vergüenza".

Arthur dejó escapar una risa suave, la puerta del baño se cerró suavemente para dejar al británico bañarse.

Suspirando, Arthur tomó el jabón y comenzó a envolverse de una ligera espuma, , pero ésta penetró en sus hematomas, provocando una punzada en la cabeza, lanzándole a otro abismo de pesadillas.

* * *

><p><em>"Trata de no luchar demasiado, Arthur. O no tendrás un buen sabor..."<em>

_*No puede hablar._ _La boca amordazada._ _No se puede mover._ _Brazos en suspensión; consolidados._ _Piernas restringidas_*

_Roncos susurros, prometiendo nada más que miseria._

_"Míralos: es por eso que te quito la venda de los ojos, para que puedas ver lo que haces con ellos"._

_Francia, Japón; sus lenguas lamiéndole, los muslos víctimas de sus dientes, la ingle presa de sus bocas._

_*Pensamientos constantes, preguntando... preguntando* _

_**¿por qué?**_

_"Estoy avergonzado ti, Arthur. Prometiste tu corazón a ellos hace mucho tiempo, y los dejaste caer, dejándolos como ahora."_

_Mueve sus manos rápidamente, lo toma de la mandíbula, forzando contacto visual._ _Sus orbes azules, curiosamente _

_maliciosos._

_"No vas a hacerme lo mismo a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres verme como ellos? ¿Una bestia por placer?"_

_*Lágrimas, confusión, sacudidas con la cabeza. Murmuros contra la mordaza*_

_*Sonrisa suave*_ _¿Un rayo de esperanza?_

_*Mordaza removida, beso suave, el primero en las últimas semanas*_

_*Sorprendido por el empuje, intrusión mecánica._ _Rompe el beso, mueca sucia*_

_"Puta..."_

_*Grito ahogado*_

_"N-no! Alfred, take it out! Take it out!"_

_*Silenciado._ _Manos vagan sobre su carne desgarrada, pellizcos* _

_"¡Pero yo lo compré para ti! Ni siquiera es su nivel más alto."_

_*Gruñido, vibrar, gemido._ _Sacudidas del cuerpo, exitando los dos de abajo._ _Más succión, más mordidas, más placer no deseado*_

_"Just enjoy it. __Because I know you are..."_

_*Las lágrimas caen._ _Esperanza perdida._ _El destino aceptado._ _Para_ s_iempre en cautiverio*..._

* * *

><p>Hello, aqui Yuukii! XD<p>

Contesto algunas reviews:

Sí. Lamentablemente no está completo... Pero tengo traducidos todos los capítulos que hay, creo que eran 6 o 7... Como ya no me sirve el link de donde lo habia leido antes, no tengo cómo contactar con su autor/a -_-

Pero bueno, aún así. He disfrutado mucho este fic... Quiero subir la traducción que hice del fic de Eden Killinger, "Haunted Love" Wahhh~ *O* amodoro ese fic! *-* Y se los recomiendo, si es que saben inglés. Ya le he pedido permiso, sólo resta recibir su respuesta, ya sea positiva o negativa *Sniff* Me gustaría mucho compartirlo, es hermoso TwT

Oh! Por cierto!~ Me pidieron dejarles un mensajito a las lectoras, de parte de TheFannishaUsui xD

Este es:

"_El sujeto 'Alfred F. Jones' ya casi fue localizado, todas las que quieran ir a golpearlo comuniquense con TheFannishaUsui y ella hará un buen fanfic donde sufra de lo lindo_"

Aasadsda no quiero que sufra ;w; solo si es malito como aca xD

Pero adoro el USUK ewe

Bueno, pues gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo de dejarme reviews! Cualquier error, avisan!

Bye bye!

* * *

><p>Yuukii~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original no la encontré lamentablemente :C

Tenía el enlace, pero ya no me funciona Dx El título original es "A Mind so Tainted" si alguien sabe dónde está, porfis me dicen .

Tampoco recuerdo cual era su autor/a.

Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Una mente corrompida****-**

-**Capítulo Cuatro**-

Cuando llegó el médico, Gilbert pensó que era mejor ir a sacar a Arthur de la bañera para su revisión, aunque aún no hayan pasado veinte minutos. Es cierto que el hombre estaba certificado sólo en el campo de la psicología (esperemos que no educado en Viena. Gilbert podría prescindir de un análisis freudiano), pero a pesar del decrépito estado físico de Arthur, la mayoría de las cuestiones parecían estar con su mente, por lo que la psicóloga era prioridad.

Arriba en el segundo nivel, Gilbert suavemente tocó a la puerta del baño, dando aviso al ocupante justo antes de entrar. "¡Hey, Arthur! El doctor está aquí, así que voy a sacarte ¿de acuerdo?"

No hay respuesta.

En ese lapso de silencio, la mente del prusiano representaba lo peor y se precipitó en el baño, viendo un aparentemente inconsciente Arthur, pestañear y quejarse en el agua, salpicando y algunos charcos de agua por la habitación. -Mierda-maldijo Gilbert en voz baja, apoyado en los charcos para sacudir a su amigo fuera del trance. "¡Arthur! ¡Hey, Arthur, despierta!"

Le tomó unos segundos a los espasmos para morir antes de que el británico abriera los ojos lentamente, la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo temblando por la experiencia. "¿Qu-qué? ... ¿Gilbert? ... ¿Han pasado veinte minutos ya?" Sus ojos verdes lechosos buscando con indiferencia las llamas carmesí, sus párpados revoloteaban sobre ellos para reducir la vista borrosa.

Gilbert miraba, preocupado y temiendo por su amigo, causando una sensación de acidez en la boca y el estómago. "Arthur... ¿estás bien?"

Tratando de sentarse frente a la resbaladiza bañera de porcelana, Arthur tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de asentir poco convincente. "S-sí, estoy bien, gracias" dijo en voz baja, su voz frágil apenas llegó a los oídos del prusiano.

Suspirando, Gilbert se puso de pie para tomar una toalla, sorprendentemente seca después de la escena anterior. Se inclinó hacia delante para envolver el cuerpo delgado del inglés con la tela suave y esponjosa, levantándolo de la tina con facilidad. "Llamamos a un médico para ti, asíque, es momento de que te vistas," dijo en el tono más claro que pudo, pero la escena anterior corrió por la mente de Gilbert junto con lo que vio en Alfred, que tenían que vincularse de alguna manera u otra.

Sentando al británico en el asiento junto a la bañera, Gilbert volvió a tomar su ropa y algunos vendajes que dejó sobre el mostrador. "Puedes secarte bien solo" dijo a la ligera, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué? Lo siento, yo... no pude oirte."

Gilbert sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro y agarrar la toalla para secar al británico en el taburete. "No importa" dijo, secándole con cuidado las gotas de agua que todavía se deslizaban por la piel de Arthur. Se dio cuenta de algunas contusiones y cortes sensibles que necesitaban ocultarse un poco y desenredar el vendaje. "Levanta tus brazos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Como una marioneta inerte, Arthur asintió con la cabeza y levantó los brazos, sus ojos mantenían un toque de esa bruma lechosa de antes.

Gilbert trató de ignorar el aura desalentadora de la habitación, terminando suavemente la envoltura necesaria antes de tomar los pantalones de franela. "¿Puedes hacer el resto por ti mismo?" dijo, medio creyendo que Arthur estaba oyéndole antes de verle asintiendo con indiferencia. La nación de pelo plateado trató de sonreír, pero era difícil en ese ambiente. "Bueno, me dices cuando hayas terminado."

Podría haber pasado diez minutos, cinco horas, o tres semanas y ese lapso de tiempo fue como una eternidad para Gilbert, esperando a que Arthur termine de vestirse. El débil sonido de la boca del rubio era todo lo que Gilbert pudo escuchar antes de levantar a Arthur por los brazos y llevarlo por el pasillo. Incluso el camino a la habitación pareció eterno y, al llegar abajo, levantó la vista al médico que esperaba fuera de la sala, levantando esa sensación de pesadez en los hombros de Gilbert.

"¡Está todo listo para usted, doctor! Si parece que no responde, sólo debe darle un poco del té que dejé en la mesita de noche. Parece ser el complemento que siempre lo trae de vuelta a la realidad", dijo, poniendo a Arthur en la cama y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la taza de té que trajo a la habitación antes de ir a retirar a Arthur del baño.

Casi tan pronto como entró en la habitación, Gilbert salió al pasillo. Él se quejó de una forma irritada, pero pronto aprendió a aceptar la situación, bajó las escaleras para molestar a su hermano un rato.

"¡Hey West!" gritó, sosteniendo que la segunda vocal bastante tiempo como para hacer vibrar las ventanas de salón. "¿Ese tipo es uno de esos médicos certificados del gobierno?"

Su tiempo de lectura apacible fue interrumpido, Ludwig rodó los ojos y miró a su hermano de cabellos de plata. "Bruder, debes saber esto", dijo él en su lugar antes de regresar a su libro.

Gimiendo, Gilbert se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, acercó un poco su boca al oído del severo rubio. "Sí, sí, lo que sea. De todos modos, es un puto grosero, deberías decirle a su jefe que lo dé como comida a los leones o algo así."

"No voy a sugerir una forma ridícula de castigo para alguien que deseaba no ser molestado por tu presencia. Ahora por favor, ¿puedo volver a mi hotel?"

La sonrisa de Gilbert se volvió diabólica, tambaleó su cuerpo hacia delante sobre el sofá para echar un vistazo al libro en las manos de Ludwig. "Es algo sucio, ¿no?"

Ese rubor tan rojo como una remolacha fue siempre algo que Gilbert amaba de su hermano, y se deleitaba tanto con la tartamudez y la vergüenza del rubio más joven.

"T-tú siempre debes ser tan..."

"Lo siento, lo siento, sólo estaba bromeando", dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa, poniendo fin a la conversación antes de la presumida novela erótica fuera bajada por su garganta. Permaneció descansando en la parte posterior del sillón, sus ojos carmesíes se centraron en la escena serena fuera de la ventana. Era algo curioso, ver el mundo exterior actuando con toda tranquilidad, como si desconociera que en el piso de arriba yacía un alma atormentada. Suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante en el sofá con el ceño fruncido prominente en la cara.

"Oye, Ludwig" dijo en un tono suave, "¿Crees que Arthur va a estar bien? Me refiero..." Ruidos. Gilbert se encontró perdido en sus propias palabras y se puso de pie, con los ojos puestos en la escalera.

Ludwig sonrió, poniendo su libro a su lado y mirando hacia atrás a su hermano. "Estará bien bajo tu cuidado,  
>bruder" dijo, extendiendo la mano para colocarla en el hombro del mayor.<p>

Gilbert miró de nuevo a los ojos azules, sus nervios se calmaron con tan solo una mirada en ellos. "¡Mein Got!, West, puedes ser tan jodidamente cursi a veces," dijo él, luchando contra la invasión de un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Gilbert, lo digo en serio, he visto cómo actuas con personas que significan algo para ti: Tú no quieres perderlas y harías todo lo que esté en tu poder para mantenerlas cerca de ti" dijo, su voz con un toque de experiencia pasada, sus ojos llenos nostalgia.

Antes de que una réplica sarcástica pudiera ser devuelta, el médico regresó del segundo piso. Tenía una mirada profunda en su cara, aunque el prusiano no sabía si esa era sólo su expresión por defecto.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Ludwig, parándose desde su asiento en el sofá.

El doctor hizo una pausa, sus ojos sin cesar de leer el portapapeles en sus manos. "Aunque es demasiado pronto para un diagnóstico adecuado, parece como si él pudiera desarrollarse de un caso de PTSD" dijo en un desorden de las palabras.

" PTSD? ¿Quieres decir?" empezó Gilbert, tratando de resolver el timbre extraño de acento del médico.

"Trastorno por estrés postraumático, sí. He notado una buena cantidad de los síntomas, pero como ya he dicho, todavía es demasiado pronto para decirlo."

Los ojos de Gilbert siguieron mirando al médico, no muy satisfecho con la información más que evidente arrojada de la boca de éste. "Y esto lo ayuda, ¿cómo?"

"Hermano, por favor" dijo Ludwig en un suspiro.

Los ojos del doctor se movían lentamente desde el portapapeles para hacer frente a Gilbert, la confusión llegando a una relación mutua. "Bueno, esto es sólo un diagnóstico provisional. Lo mejor es que siga realizando chequeos para continuar..."

"Muy bien, he tenido suficiente de ti. ¡Fuera de mi casa, Capitán Obvio!" dijo Gilbert, tomando su turno para espantar al médico de la casa, muchas protestas se arrojaron por parte del alemán más joven y el médico ceceo.

Dando un portazo, Gilbert decidió no ver el resplandor de desaprobación de su hermano y rápidamente subió las escaleras, suavizando sus pasos una vez que se acercaba a la habitación de Arthur. Golpeando primero, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un tranquilo Arthur acurrucado en la cama, bebiendo su té en silencio.

"Te ves acogedor" dijo Gilbert, paso a paso en el interior.

Arthur lo miró, sus ojos claros y libres de la niebla traumática de antes, y dio la bienvenida a Gilbert con una sonrisa cansada. "Este té es realmente mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Gracias, Gilbert".

De pie junto a la puerta, el prusiano sonrió. "Tengo que hacerte sentir cómodo, ¿sabes? ¿Necesita algo más? Puedo hacerte algo de comer."

Tarareando en voz baja, Arthur asintió con la cabeza y colocó el té de nuevo en la mesita de noche junto a él. "El almuerzo suena bien, gracias", murmuró, recostándose sobre la almohada.

"Genial, ya vuelvo, ¿vale?"

Gilbert no esperó una respuesta, cerrando la puerta para dejar al británico en su tranquilo ambiente. No quería oír lo que ya sabía, él sólo quería que todo desaparezca, para que Arthur mejore. Pero si un médico no pudo, ahora, Gilbert tenía que solucionar esta situación


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original no la encontré lamentablemente :C

Tenía el enlace, pero ya no me funciona Dx El título original es "A Mind so Tainted" si alguien sabe dónde está, porfis me dicen .

Tampoco recuerdo cual era su autor/a.

Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Una mente corrompida****-**

-**Capítulo Cinco**-

Había días en los que, sentados en una mesa, con el alemán que gritaba y arrojaba alrededor como un Dodge Ball no le parecía buena idea a Ludwig de cómo pasar un buen día en el trabajo. Por lo general significaba un mal día en el trabajo, donde sólo esperaba regresar a casa, su hermano no se sumaría a la migraña. Suspirando, Ludwig se acercó a la puerta, preparado para ducharse y acurrucarse en la cama, en un segundo colocó la llave en la cerradura. Pero ya estaba abierta y cuando su mano se extendió hacia delante para empujarla, la puerta se abrió, con una sonrisa orgullosa le dio la bienvenida al hogar al rubio cansado.

"West! Hey! Me preguntaba cuando llegarías del trabajo", dijo su hermano de cabello plateado con un delantal blanco, cubierto desastrosamente de polvo blanco, manchas rojas y grumos de color amarillento.

Ludwig miró, haciendo malabares entre horrorizado y perplejo, señalando a su hermano con la llave, temblando. "Gilbert, pero qué..."

Mirando hacia abajo, Gilbert estalló en risas glorioso y agitó la mano de forma descuidada en el aire. "¡Ah, no me mires, estoy haciendo pastel de carne!"

"Shepherd's Pie", respondió Ludwig, con un poco de emoción en su voz.

El prusiano asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se volvió hacia la cocina. "¡Sí, para la cena! Quería intentar hacer algunas cosas que hiciera recordar a Arthur su casa " gritó, su voz resonó alegremente hacia el vestíbulo.

Él casi se olvidó de que Arthur había estado con ellos desde hace ya una semana y admiraba el papel de su hermano como cuidador: el alemán recordaba con cariño las muchas veces en su niñez, cuando Gilbert lo cuidaba mientras estuvo enfermo. Toda la semana Ludwig había tenido ese sentimiento nostálgico, pero también, con facilidad, pudo notar como una especie de propósito había vuelto a la vida de su hermano.

"Sólo espero que no sigas la receta de Arthur," Ludwig dijo, resultaba oportuno añadir algo de buen estado de ánimo en la casa.

"¿Qué receta?" oyó una voz tranquila ofendida pronunciar desde el pie de la escalera. 

Ese sonrojo como remolacha roja invadió la cara de Ludwig al igual que la torpe disculpa que escapa de su boca. Por supuesto, Arthur había salido de su espacio para comer hace dos días, por lo que el alemán todavía se está acostumbrando a ver al británico de pie. 

Arthur pareció no oírlo, sin embargo, su rostro se arrugó con curiosidad al olor que llenaba la casa. "Gilbert, ¿qué estás haciendo?" 

"¡Shepherd's pie!"

Gimiendo, Arthur rodó los ojos antes de bajar el último escalón. "Será mejor que lo estés haciendo bien, Gilbert. Oh, Ludwig, lo siento, no te vi" dijo dando un saludo por la noche al alemán rubio. 

Se sentía bastante incómodo en su propia piel, Ludwig sólo respondió con un simple "hola" que serpenteó más allá de sus labios, optando por regresar su maletín al estudio antes de cenar. 

"Si hacerlo correctamente es quemarla hasta dejarlo como un carbón, entonces no, no lo hice bien" dijo Gilbert asomando la cabeza asomando de la sala. "Hey, West, la cena está lista. ¿Dónde diablos vas?" 

Ludwig hizo un gesto con su maletín, sosteniéndolo desde la manija para hacer su camino hasta el estudio. "Sólo dejar mi maletín, Bruder_,_ Voy a estar en breve." 

"_Más_ te vale, muchacho." 

Ludwig se rió, manteniendo ese tono de broma zumbando en sus oídos hasta que llegó a su estudio, colocando el maletín en el lugar designado y salió para volver abajo. A pesar de los trágicos acontecimientos que dieron origen a su estancia, Arthur realmente tuvo la suerte de tener un cuidador de la talla de Gilbert, su medicina natural demasiado entusiasta era tan fuerte para sanar esas heridas irregulares. 

Los sonidos, por supuesto, gritos y risas robustos ahogaron la cocina, y al caminar en la escena, Ludwig notó que la cara de Arthur estaba en un tono similar al brillo intermitente de los ojos de Gilbert. "¿Interrumpo algo?" 

"Hey West, siéntate" dijo Gilbert, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla vacía a su derecha. "El pastel de mierda es impresionante. Mucho mejor que lo que Artie aquí nunca podría intentar." 

"¡Oh, cállate, Gilbert! Este es un plato _Inglés."_

Gilbert rodó los ojos, tomando un trozo de patata y carne con el cucharón y sirvió los platos. "Sí, lo sé, por eso me sorprende su sabor tan condenadamente bueno" 

Un par de manos arañaban la mesa, pero la voz de Ludwig cesó la violencia por parte de una escalada más alta. "Esta es una mesa" regañó, viendo a un Arthur hundirse en su asiento a mala gana ante el coro de la canción de la victoria de Gilbert. 

Aunque la especulación en sus ojos no era algo que preocupaba ver, Ludwig sintió un gran alivio al ver lleno de energía a Arthur, en comparación con el saco de huesos de hace una semana. Es cierto que Arthur estaba todavía muy delicado, al igual que sus heridas, pero se recuperó considerablemente, se notaba al mirarle a lo largo de los brazos y el cuello. Pero en general, su recuperación fue un soplo de aire fresco, aunque el responsable estaba causando al británico a gritar obscenidades no deseadas. 

"Why you bloody…" 

"Arthur, por favor" Ludwig dijo con severidad, en su defecto para eliminar también la sonrisa de la cara de su hermano. 

Gilbert movió la cabeza hacia atrás en una larga risa escupiendo trozos de comida que volaban sobre la mesa, obteniendo más gritos por parte del ofendido británico. "¡Ja, ja! No te molestes, West, que acaba de tener problemas para reconocer mi brillantez en la cocina. ¡Oh! ¿Tienes algo de mierda en la mejilla, Artie?" dijo, inclinándose con una servilleta para limpiar la comida en el área especificada de la cara de Arthur. 

"¡Esto se debe a que me escupiste!" El rubio se retorcía bajo la servilleta, tratando desesperadamente de zafarse del yugo del prusiano. "¡Ludwig, haz algo por tu hermano!" 

Ludwig, sin embargo, se centró demasiado en ese extraño brillo en los ojos ardientes de su hermano para escuchar incluso la petición de Arthur. Parecía que había algo más que tener la oportunidad de cuidar a alguien que devolvió ese entusiasmo por la vida en el rostro del prusiano. "Uh, _Bruder"_ comenzó a decir, sólo para ser ahogado por los otros dos en la mesa. 

Sacudiendo ligeramente la servilleta en la cara de Arthur, Gilbert sonrió y se levantó para recoger los platos vacíos de la mesa, otro acto que desconcertó a Ludwig. "Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti, Arthur, ¡no estés tan molesto!"

Arthur rodó los ojos y se levantó, haciendo su camino hacia la sala. "Sí, y el que te concede ese honor debería ser enviado a la horca " dijo ante el ruido de los platos en el fregadero y las ruidosas risas del de cabello plateado. "De todos modos, iré a la cama. Buenas noches, Ludwig". 

Saludando con la mano a Arthur, Ludwig podría haber jurado que vio un toque de color rosa en las mejillas del inglés. Una vez que el invitado de ojos verdes, estaba lejos de la sala, Ludwig se puso de pie, listo para enfrentarse a su hermano en el cambio repentino en la atmósfera. "Gilbert", el rubio alto empezó a decir, caminando con cautela hacia la cocina donde estaba su hermano-ama de casa "¿estás bien? "

"Nunca me sentí mejor, West" exclamó, cerrando el agua y dejando los platos para que se sequen en la rejilla al lado del fregadero. "En serio, no puedo recordar la última vez me sentí tan bien." 

Descansando un codo en el mostrador, Ludwig dio una mirada de largo en la cara brillante de su hermano, lleno de una joven recién descubierta finalidad. "Es debido a Arthur, ¿no?"

Y fue entonces cuando Gilbert se congeló, ese brillo saludable se movió a un lado, reemplazándose por una descarga de vergüenza, enmascarada por una risa más débil que antes. "¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso, West?" dijo, rápidamente arrastrando los pies para salir de la cocina. 

"_Bruder_" Ludwig lo llamó arrastrando la voz, siguiéndolo hasta la sala de estar. 

"Está bien, está bien. Pero ¿y qué?" gritó Gilbert, se sentó en el sofá e inmediatamente encendió la televisión. 

Rodando los ojos, Ludwig se sentó al lado de su hermano. "Sólo estoy diciendo esto por que estoy preocupado por él, Gilbert, eso es todo. Él puede parecer estar mejorando, pero todavía lo oigo gritar y llorar en la noche. Yo no creo que debieras estar comportándote de esa manera tan _coqueta_ con él cuando todavía está en un estado tan frágil." 

Incluso las voces en la televisión no podían romper el silencio entre los dos, Gilbert la apagó para echar un vistazo más a su hermano. "Hermano, ya lo sé. Yo sólo estoy... él se está divirtiendo bastante en los últimos días. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, es todo. Es como cuando bebíamos de noche en los viejos tiempos, pero sin el alcohol. Hablando de beber, _eso _hay que arreglarlo. " 

_"¡Bruder,_ no te pongas borracho!" 

Gilbert se echó a reír y tiró el control remoto sobre la mesa, levantándose y caminó de vuelta hacia las escaleras. "Ja, no soy yo lo que lo emborracha, West, ¡es la bebida! Voy a estar en la ducha" dijo, hasta desaparecer en el segundo piso de la casa. 

Ludwig suspiró, mirando el sofá de la presencia de su hermano y mirando hacia la escalera, la preocupación seguía asolando sus poros. Sabía sobre su hermano, muy bien, sobre todo que sus límites no existen. Ludwig sólo esperaba que, en aras para la recuperación de Arthur, Gilbert no hiciera nada demasiado drástico.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

La original no la encontré lamentablemente :C

Tenía el enlace, pero ya no me funciona Dx El título original es "A Mind so Tainted" si alguien sabe dónde está, porfis me dicen .

Tampoco recuerdo cual era su autor/a.

Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Una mente corrompida****-**

-**Capítulo Seis**- 

Arthur bajó desde el segundo piso a la sala de estar, acercándose al alemán en su lectura silenciosa sobre el sofá. "Ah, Ludwig," dijo al rubio que apenas se estremeció por la interrupción. "Estoy bastante seguro de que tu hermano está destruyendo el baño arriba." 

La nación alemana suspiró y miró su reloj antes de dar una respuesta práctica a Arthur. "Es jueves en la noche, lo que significa que va a los bares..." 

"Ah, sí?" 

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza, se puso pie de su lugar cómodo en el sofá y miró hacia las escaleras. _"Bruder!_ ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?" 

Después de unos pocos sonidos desastrosos desde el piso superior, Gilbert asomó la cabeza por la barandilla, dando la bienvenida a los rubios de abajo con una cálida sonrisa. "¡Estoy listo, West!" 

"Ya son pasadas las 9; por lo general se habría ido para a esta hora." 

Gilbert bajó por las escaleras, usando la ropa habitual de cuando iba a beber, y saltó sobre la baranda para llegar hasta los dos de abajo."Sí, bueno, como todavía faltaba que Arthur se prepare para acompañarme. Pensé que podía tomar mi tiempo para arreglarme" 

Arthur simplemente miró a Gilbert, para nada divertido por supuesto, ante las declaraciones de Gilbert. "Ah, sí? Bueno, debiste suponer que Arthur podía decir que _no",_ dijo el británico de plano, caminando lejos del joven de cabello plateado, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. 

Desafortunadamente, su brazo fue detenido impidiendo incluso llegar a dar el primer paso. "¡Vamos, Artie! ¡Dijiste que irías conmigo al menos una vez!" 

"¿Cuando dije eso?" cuestionó Arthur, haciendo palanca del brazo sujeto por Prusia e ignorando ciertas conversaciones de su memoria. Por supuesto, que resultó ser una tarea difícil, especialmente tratándose de conversaciones donde participaba el ilustre Prusia. 

Gilbert se echó a reír y jaló a Arthur más cerca. "Lo dijiste el otro día, Artie. Ahora prepárate, ¡No hemos bebido juntos hace mucho tiempo!" 

La mirada en esos ojos color carmín era difícil de resistir, el deseo infantil oculto en las profundidades de las llamas emocionadas. Después de algunas miradas dudosas entre los dos hermanos, Arthur se liberó del yugo de Gilbert, suspirando derrotado. "Muy bien" le dijo a un grito de alegría mientras subía las escaleras. "Pero sólo un trago, nada más." 

"Ja, ja, algo seguro, Arthur," dijo Gilbert, bailando en círculos alrededor de Ludwig y girando peligrosamente cerca de la sala de estar. 

Arthur se rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza, subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto para ponerse ropa adecuada para "salir". Y Gilbert tenía razón: los dos no habían salido juntos en mucho tiempo, y después de semanas de estar atrapado en el interior, esto podría ser beneficioso para la recuperación de Arthur. 

Él sólo tenía que recordar que no debía beber más de un trago... 

"Tranquilo, hombre" susurró Gilbert, cargando al británico ebrio sobre el umbral de la casa." "Eh, tal vez _fue_ una mala idea ir a beber." 

Una variedad de sonidos extraños salieron de la boca de Arthur, su cuerpo meciéndose lánguidamente junto a Gilbert. "Pfff... Un par de copas nunca han herido a nadie, Gil". 

Sí, _unas pocas,_ pero tú, jodido idiota... ¿Cuántas bebiste de todas formas? " 

Arthur le tendió la mano, moviendo los dedos, añadiendo una risita borracha a su cuenta. "Creo que... ¿6 cervezas? Y dos de esas cosas altas y dulces. Hmm, esa era buena" dijo, intentando dar un primer paso, fallando por completo. Por suerte, Gilbert fue suficiente de una muleta para detener al rubio antes de caer y romperse la cara. 

Riendo, Gilbert arrastró a Arthur por las escaleras, sintiendo como si estuviera enseñando a un muñeco de trapo a caminar. "Artie, has estado así desde tu segunda cerveza," dijo él, entrando en la habitación de invitados y cerca de lanzar al borracho en la cama. "Te voy a traer un poco de agua, ¿de acuerdo?" 

"Hnn, Gilbert, espera" dijo Arthur, su voz sonaba tan patéticamente impotente. 

Gilbert se volvió, el británico hizo pucheros sentado en la cama como una niña tímida de la escuela. "¿Qué?" 

Gimiendo, Arthur tanteó con los dedos y los deslizó sobre su camisa de vestir, unos cuantos gruñidos más agravados acentuaban su impaciencia. "Yo... olvidé cómo funciona esta cosa" se quejó, tirando de la tela. 

"Arthur. Es una camisa." 

"Bueno, 'No me la puedo quitar!" 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Gilbert se dirigió hacia la cama, arrodillado delante de Arthur y le desabrochó la camisa. "Está bien, está bien, cálmate, te la voy a quitar" dijo, desabotonando rápidamente y jalando la camisa fuera de la figura tambaleante de Arthur. Él levantó la mirada, una mirada firme en su amigo. "Ahora, ¿necesitas algo más antes de salir a la sala otra vez?" 

Arthur giró la cabeza sobre su cuello antes de mirar fijamente los ojos carmesí de Gilbert, su expresión borracha se tornó a una mucho más desesperada. "Tal vez" dijo en voz baja, lentamente inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se estrelló contra la de Gilbert, presionando sus labios con un beso de saliva y licor. 

Tirando hacia atrás, Gilbert se limpió la boca de la sucia osadía de Arthur. "Arthur, ¿qué diablos?" 

"Pero... Lo hacemos cuando estamos borrachos... ¿No? Pfff, no recuerdo ahora" contestó, riendo divertido el rubio y se movió hacia adelante una vez más. 

Por supuesto, la mano de Gilbert detuvo el segundo beso a suceder, las advertencias de su hermano volvían, intermitentes en su mente. "Escucha, Artie, lo sé, eso hacemos, pero-" comenzó a decir, vacilando antes de admitirse a sí mismo que tal vez quería algo más que sexo con Arthur borracho. Suspiró, mirando a los ojos brumosos de Arthur con una sonrisa amable. "Creo que deberías descansar un poco, ¿De acuerdo?" 

"Yo no quiero descansar" se quejó Arthur, entrelazando sus dedos detrás del cuello de Prusia e inclinándose para intentar besarlo otra vez. 

_¡Joder!_ _No lo hagas, Gilbert._ ¡_No lo hagas!_ Pero el segundo beso de Arthur carecía de gran parte de la dejadez de la primera invitación, siendo recibido de inmediato. La lengua de Gilbert respondió. Era difícil resistirse a la tentación, las manos de del prusiano sujetaron firmemente las delgadas caderas de Arthur y éste lo jaló hacia la cama. Sus dedos ligeramente agraciados trazaron la figura todavía delicada, explorando las ligeras cicatrices y la piel más firme sobre los huesos. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, para estar seguro de que en dos semanas, hizo el mejor trabajo posible por conseguir que la salud vuelva a Arthur. Su boca se liberó, deslizándose hacia abajo sobre la mandíbula de Arthur, llenándola de besos suaves y ligeras mordidas. Trató de no ser demasiado brusco con su boca, con su toque, consciente de que era este tipo de actos fueron los que llevaron a Arthur a ese estado decrépito, en primer lugar. 

Permaneció al cuidado de la piel de Arthur, con la esperanza de no provocar ningún flashback fuerte o pesadilla al rubio, afortunadamente, el efecto del alcohol sobre el británico trabajaba para bien de las cosas.

Los dedos de Arthur se extendían, moviéndose sin rumbo por los cabellos de plata de Gilbert y tirando de él un poco, sus sollozos entrecortados señalaban su desesperada necesidad por el toque del prusiano.

Gilbert sonrió para sí y movió la mano más abajo, con la fuerza de sus muñecas aflojó los pantalones de Arturo y los bajó. Sus dedos se presionan ligeramente contra la piel de la parte trasera de Arthur, pero mantuvo cuidado de tocar sólo la piel, nada más. Una mano se mantuvo en la cadera de Arthur, moviéndolas por secciones al azar de la cadera del borracho arremolinando, tornándola desastrosa, con la mano libre de Gilbert se trasladó a deshacer sus propios pantalones.

Su boca estaba ahora sobre el cuello de Arthur, sintiendo el pulso cálido y las vibraciones revoloteando con su lengua, absorbiendo tanto de él como pudo. Gilbert estaba demasiado seguro de que, a pesar de las protestas de su conciencia, esto era lo correcto, hábilmente movió una mano y tomó a Arthur gentilmente.

"Ah, Gilbert" gimió la voz del rubio, mirando hacia abajo, revoloteando las pestañas.

Gilbert levantó la mirada, el rostro de Arthur lucía un tanto confuso por lo ebrio, tal espectáculo envió una sensación amarga de caída en picada en su estómago. "Mierda, lo sien-" comenzó antes de que un dedo le tocara la nariz y bajara hasta sus labios.

"Hmm, qué" se rió Arthur, volviendo las manos a su lugar de sostén en la parte posterior de Gilbert. "Yo no he dicho nada." 

Gilbert optó por ignorar la ligera interrupción, reanudando sus acciones, una mano firme acariciando a Arthur en un estado de erección, una tarea más fácil de lo que pensó anteriormente. Las respiraciones de Arthur eran cálidas y su frente estaba húmeda, los dedos de Gilbert se deslizaban a lo largo del miembro endurecido antes de rozarlo con el suyo. Siseó, una sacudida de placer corriendo por su cuerpo, lo que le causó correrse a lo largo de la guía de su mano, soltando chorros de líquido y sudar más sobre ambas extremidades.

Los gritos de Arthur sacudieron la sala, y Gilbert tuvo que considerar el otro habitante de la casa, por lo que obligó a silenciarlo con un fuerte beso.

Era perfecto, cómo sus cuerpos encajaban y respondieron el uno con el otro. Es cierto que habían hecho este tipo de cosas antes, pero nunca Gilbert se había sentido tan en sintonía con Arthur, se sintió tan bien. Su ritmo emparejado perfectamente, incluso con el estado de ebriedad de Arthur. Sus lenguas sintieron una chispa de añadidura al dulce sabor y eso molestó a Gilbert a tener las manos fuera, encontrando numerosas excusas para mantenerlas ocupadas a tientas y caricias.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron su balanceo, hasta que Arthur finalmente llegó a su límite, sacudiendo la sala una vez más con un grito que escapó a través de su beso.

Gilbert mantuvo su paso firme a continuación, corriendo el líquido lechoso a través de sus dedos hasta que su propio orgasmo sacudió a través. Se mantuvo firme y se sentó sobre Arthur, a pesar de su propio agotamiento físico, Gilbert miraba el cuerpo tembloroso debajo de él. El brillo en el cuerpo de Arthur, un brillo saludable dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro del prusiano.

"¿Qué... estás mirando?" preguntó Arthur en un bostezo, sus manos deslizándose desde la parte posterior de Gilbert y dejándose caer a los costados.

La vista sólo se tornó más seductora, pero Gilbert no quería empujar sus cuerpos más allá y se inclinó hacia abajo, colocando un suave beso en el esternón en aumento de Arthur. "Descansa un poco" susurró en el pecho del británico, moviendo su cuerpo en la cama junto él y cubriéndolos con las sábanas.

Las protestas que murmuró Arthur no duraron por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo cayó en el sueño en cuestión de segundos. Gilbert se echó a reír, y limpiándose la mano con un trapo y subiéndose la cremallera de los pantalones, se levanta para buscar un vaso de agua para la resaca de la mañana, sólo para volver a acurrucarse al lado del rubio que roncaba suavemente.


End file.
